


Hiljaisuutta kaunein värjäät

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Romantiikka, Suomi | Finnish, adult characters, aikuiset hahmot, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Talo tuoksui vanhalle puulle, takkatuli kuivalle ja Remus vaimealle savulle. Liekit roihusivat ja rätisivät, ikkunaa riipi lokakuisen paljas oksa. Heilurin kaikuvat huojahdukset leikkasivat sekunteja.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Series: Raapalepuuroa [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011





	Hiljaisuutta kaunein värjäät

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2011. Sanoja tasan 200. Ficin nimi on miltei suoraan pöllitty 51koodia-bändin biisinnimestä 'Pimeyttä kaunein värjäät'.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Remus istahti pehmeään nojatuoliin takan ääreen ja avasi kirjansa. Hermione nosti katseensa omastaan hämmästyneenä; askeleet olivat olleet hiljaiset.

"Mitä luet?"

Remus vilkaisi sohvalla istuvaa naista ja hymyili vinosti.

"Idioottia."

Hermione nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä, ja jatkoi oman kirjansa lukemista. Hän oli lukenut Idiootin neljäntenä kouluvuotenaan ja oli tyytyväinen, että oli saanut Remuksenkin kiinnostumaan lempikirjailijansa teoksista. Hän uppoutui täysin tiistaikirjaansa, ja hetken aikaa hiljaisuutta katkoivat vain täsmälliset sivujen rasahdukset.

Kaappikellon heiluri naksui äänekkäästi, ja Hermione havahtui siihen, että oli tuijottanut kesken jäänyttä kirjan aukeamaa jo tovin. Hänen olonsa oli levoton. Kaikki ei tuntunut olevan aivan niin kuin sen olisi pitänyt olla. Jotain puuttui.

Hän alkoi käydä järjestelmällisesti läpi aistejaan. Talo tuoksui vanhalle puulle, takkatuli kuivalle ja Remus vaimealle savulle. Liekit roihusivat ja rätisivät, ikkunaa riipi lokakuisen paljas oksa. Heilurin kaikuvat huojahdukset leikkasivat sekunteja.

Vihdoin Hermione oivalsi mitä puuttui ja nosti katseensa Remukseen.

"Sinä et lue", hän sanoi syyttävästi.

"En niin", Remus myönsi ja laski kirjan tuolin käsinojalle. "Kuuntelin sinua."

Hermionen rinnassa leimahti lämmin tunne, ja hänen kasvonsa levisivät hymyyn. Hän hylkäsi opuksensa sohvapöydälle ja siirtyi Remuksen syliin.

"Ja minä kuuntelin sinua."

Remus naurahti, ja hänen naurunsa kumisi Hermionen korvaan tuttuna ja turvallisena, sellaisena kuin aina ja sellaisena kuin Hermione halusi sen aina kumisevankin.


End file.
